Battery modules have been designed with battery cells having cell tabs encapsulated in a potting compound. The inventors herein have recognized that a drawback with the above battery modules is that when the potting compound is being applied around the battery cell tabs, the potting compound can leak in the battery module and undesirably contact battery portions or battery pouches. Also, the potting compound can undesirably fill in cooling passages between the battery portions.